gilmoregirlsfandomcom-20200223-history
Help Wanted
Help Wanted is the twentieth episode of Season 2 on WB drama Gilmore Girls. Synopsis While Lorelai (Lauren Graham) volunteers her organizational skills to help her father Richard (Edward Herrmann) set up his consulting business, Rory (Alexis Bledel) slowly realizes that everyone in Stars Hollow blames Jess (Milo Ventimiglia) for the accident that led to her broken wrist, and her anger and guilt finally erupt in an outburst directed at her grandmother Emily (Kelly Bishop). Meanwhile, Lane (Keiko Agena) discovers a new dream of becoming a rock drummer when a former New Yorker named Sophie (guest star Carole King, record-breaking "Tapestry" album) opens the town's first music store. Plot Richard opens a new office and hires a secretary with Lorelai's help. Dean comes home. Lane falls in love with a drum set at Stars Hollow's new music shop and discovers that becoming a rock drummer is her new dream in life. Rory is dismayed to discover that everyone blames Jess for the accident despite her protestations. To the consternation of all in Stars Hollow, Luke closes the diner and goes fishing. Quotes :''Lorelai – Dad, there’s another Margie out there, honest. Just give it a chance.'' :''Richard – An office without Margie...'' :''Emily – Seems inconceivable.'' :''Lorelai – Dream with me here folks.'' :''Lorelai – You bagged the Swede?'' :''Richard – Well, just as I didn’t score the deal, I also haven’t bagged the Swede. We simply talked, we came to an agreement, we shook hands.'' :''Rory – It wasn't his fault'' :''Luke – I know it wasn't'' Music *"Heavy Metal Drummer" by Wilco *"Hava Nagila", a Jewish folk song Photos Richard.jpeg 220.jpeg 220richard.jpg 220music.jpeg 220lane.jpeg Gilmorisms MUSIC *Wu-Tang Clan, Keith Moon, Neil Peart, Rick Allen LITERATURE *The Little Locksmith by Katharine Butler Hathaway *Complete Novels, Dawn Powell; Novels 1930-1942: Dance Night, Come Back to Sorrento,Turn, Magic Wheel, Angels on Toast, A Time to Be Born by Dawn Powell FILM *Nanook of the North POP CULTURE :Lorelai – How am I going to fit my three sugars into Barbie's Malibu Dream cup here – :Lorelai – I don't know why were not opening for Rickles. :Emily – Where is the woman's sense of loyalty? :Lorelai – Gee, I don't know. Maybe with the company that's keeping her from standing in line for government cheese. :Lorelai – There is a baby here desperately in need of some bathwater. :Lorelai – Next time hold an envelope up to your head before you do that. :Lane – Dawn Powell? I've never heard of her. :Rory – Nobody has, which is a shame because she wrote 16 amazing novels, 9 plays, and there are some who actually claim that it was Powell who made the jokes that Dorothy Parker got credit for. :Taylor – I know that there's no way that you would be involved in something like that if it weren't for that Sal Mineo wannabe. Believe me, Chachi and Chachi alone will be held responsible for that incident. :Babette – I met this guy once. Gorgeous. Tan. Looked just like Mickey Hargitay. :Richard – You're like the tiny fellow on that M*A*S*H program, always anticipating. Category:Episodes Category:Season 2